


when the sun hits your skin just right

by CeruleanWind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, spamano - Freeform, this is literally the softest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Spain and Romano enjoy a lazy Sunday morning in bed.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	when the sun hits your skin just right

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. I haven't written anything in a hot minute. I'm also deep in Hetalia hell right now, so... I had to write this.
> 
> Healthy and soft Spamano? More likely than you think. I had lots of fun writing this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Morning is easily Spain’s favourite part of the day. Not only is the early sunlight calming to him, but he also gets to wake up next to his favourite person in the world—Romano. By now, Spain almost takes it for granted. Spain’s been living with Romano for centuries, after all. But in those early hours of the morning, when the sunlight is just beginning to filter through the blinds, Spain begins to appreciate how lucky he really is.

Spain awakens as soon as he feels the warm sun on his face. His eyes drift open, and he takes his first deep breath of the day. It’s soft and lovely. The feeling of bare skin against cool linen sheets really is one of the best sensations one can experience.

Then, Spain’s eyes fall upon Romano. Romano is snuggled into the sheets, his head resting atop a large tomato-shaped pillow Spain had bought for him as a joke. His eyes are closed lightly, and steady breaths fall from his lips. He truly looks to be, in Spain’s eyes at least, a sight to behold.

Spain simply takes in the view for a little while, donning a gentle smile. His eyes trace every inch of Romano’s features—Spain thinks Romano looks much cuter while he’s asleep, especially with his dusting of freckles—and he has to physically restrain himself from showering Romano with kisses. That can wait, Spain decides.

He re-closes his eyes for a moment, relishing the warm sun for a few moments longer. Mornings really are the best—Spain doesn’t feel pressured to get out of bed quite yet, especially since he doesn’t want to risk waking Romano up. But, after looking at Romano for a few seconds more, Spain can’t help but reach out and tuck a lock of hair behind Romano’s ear. He leans in, presses the lightest of kisses to Romano’s forehead, and returns to his original position, watching Romano from a distance of a few inches or so.

Romano’s eyes open at that, and his brows furrow as he mutters, “What are you doing, damn it?” in a voice heavy with sleep.

“Taking in the view,” Spain murmurs back with a grin. “You know, you look much cuter when you’re asleep, _mi corazón_.”

“All right, whatever,” Romano huffs a sigh, rolling his eyes. Romano would never admit it, but he really does like when Spain does this kind of stuff. Romano truly loves Spain, just as much as Spain loves Romano. Spain is such an endearingly goofy guy, and he feels much more strongly than everyone else. Romano admires Spain for that.

“So,” Spain begins, rolling over to face the ceiling, “what should we do today? There’s not much on the schedule… it is Sunday after all…”

Another sigh comes from Romano. “Do we _have_ to do something today? I’d way rather lie in bed.”

“Oh, so you enjoy my company after all?” Spain teases, reaching over to ruffle Romano’s hair affectionately. “That’s sweet of you, Roma. Seriously, though, we can’t lie here all day.”

“Watch me,” replies Romano as he snuggles further into the sheets, beginning to look rather like a half-wrapped burrito. 

Spain emits an exasperated chuckle, leaning in to kiss both of Romano’s cheeks. “That’s cute. Want me to go make breakfast?” he asks, the fond smile never leaving his face throughout.

Romano reaches out from his burrito wrap to grasp Spain’s wrist and prevent him from leaving. “Not yet,” Romano says, moving to rest his head against Spain’s broad chest.

“You’re being awfully affectionate today,” observes Spain as he presses yet another kiss to the top of Romano’s head. “Gosh, sometimes I think about when I used to take care of you—“

“Don’t.”

“—and, you know, you were a lot of work, but I think you turned out pretty cute,” Spain finishes. “I think maybe it was worth it.”

“Oh, _man_ ,” Romano groans. “You know what, on second thought, you can go make breakfast now. Shoo.”

Spain chuckles again, this time leaning in to press a kiss to Romano’s lips. “Okay, fine. Pancakes?”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“Come with me?” Spain offers, holding his hand out to Romano once he’s out of bed.

Romano heaves a dramatic sigh, but he clasps Spain’s hand anyway and walks with him, side by side, to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mi corazón_ : "My heart" in Spanish. The equivalent of calling someone "sweetheart".
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can talk to me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof :)


End file.
